Armed to the Teeth
Armed to the Teeth is the first episode in the series. Toonavision called it episode 9 though. In this episode Kathy has bad dreams about Vin attacking her with a machine on his head when she helps him study in the basement. She wakes up and goes to school.In class MacBeth is giving out the maths quiz and everyone has recieved 0. Kathy gets the highest score, 0 1/2 and Vin gets the worst,-12. Miss MacBeth then moves the time on the clock forward so they can go out to recess early. Mr. Soper notices Vin as he leaves and asks him to try harder in his math.He suggests that Vin study with Kathy. Kathy overhears. Out on the playground, I.N.K are talking about macBeth and that she must be up to something. Trixie brings it up and when Newton disagrees,Zero backs Trixie up by saying that MacBeth would never move recess forward if she was having so much fun giving out bad test results. meanwhile,Kathy comes up to I.N.K and asks Vin if they could start tonight in the library. Vin,afraid of being seen with her suggests the basement. Once Kathy leaves,The other I.N.K members turn on Vin asking why gthe basement.Vin admits its because of her braces.He calls them ugly.The others are angry at him and Zero drags him off to be hung up by his underwear. Little do they know that MacBeth has set up cameras everywhere and every time someone says Invisible,Network or Kids,loud sirens sound in MacBeths room. Luckily,Newton figures this out in time and alerts Trixie,who stops Zero from revealing that she is part of I.N.K. MacBeth decides to place braces that stop you from having control of your body. These also stop you from talking and MacBeth places them on Vin as a test subject for forcing good behaviour on the other students. When he trys to warn the others they think he is just angry that fashion-conscience Vin has ugly braces.Little do they know that they grow tentacles that over take Vin and do as MacBeth says. He first catches Kathy, in the basement like her dream. By then Newton, Trixie and Zero have worked it out and Newton builds a new head peice for Zero that she can control. She finds Kathy,Vin and MacBeth and Trixie tells them all through loudspeakers that the headpeice only works on people who care about theyre looks.People who accept themselves as they are are immune to MacBeth's' device. Kathy is not affected but Vin is. Zero bursts in,saying "Boys dont fight girls.......unless that girl is me". Apologising to Vin, Zero takes him down although she cant quite suceed. Trixie tells Vin over the loudspeakers that there is no such thing as ugly.That if you love yourself then you are beautiful. This breaks the device because Vin realises this as the truth,although he still cares about his appearance. Later he sees Kathy and they fix his math work,in the library.Trixie says that Kathy is cute and Vin agrees. Kathy believes it all to be a dream. Category:Episodes